More than just Friends
by L.X. Walton
Summary: This is an H/H story w/ no real plot be kind this is my first fic, even though it is the 3rd time I've tried to post it
1. The Dream

Body A/N~ The most characters in this story are property of J.K. Rowling. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I would also like to state that I just start the story and guide it along slightly, I'm in no way responsible for that thoughts or actions of any of these characters. You reviews will be greatly appreciated. I would like to reconize Corinnie, Lori, and Tamra Peirce. who i may have borrowed a few ideas from. ________________________________________________________________________

The Dream

Suddenly there was a flash of green light. He heard a women scream. With another flash off light, a sharp pain shot through his head.

Harry woke up screaming, his screams woke up Ron. Ron tried without success to quite him before he woke the entire household. In a matter of seconds Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry said, "I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"It's okay," said Mrs. Weasley, "we were meaning to get up soon anyhow." Everyone went down stairs for breakfast, everyone except Harry and Hermione.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quietly.

"You don't wake up screaming for nothing."

"Listen, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah but what you didn't say was that you were all right."

"I'm fine!" Harry said angrily as he pushed past her.

"Harold James Potter, you get back here." Harry stopped dead in his tracts, he turned around to face Hermione, "You may put on this tough guy act for everyone else but not me, it's not fooling me. Something's wrong and I demand to know what." Harry sat down next to her on the bed. "Is it that dream again?" Harry nodded, "You haven't had that dream in years."

"I know I haven't," Harry said calmly, "Can we go eat now I'm famished." Not waiting for an answer he got up and walked downstairs.

**********

"Are your ready to go back to school?" Mr. Weasley asked. They all nodded. They were on their summer break before their 7th year. They had come to visit Ron for a week and were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts this afternoon. Harry and Hermione would be head boy and girl this year and Ron was a prefect.

After breakfast they made a last minute check of their trunks and headed to the car.

**********

Harry, Hermione, and Ron raced each other to their compartment at the back of the train. Ron won by a couple of steps. "I win, I finally win."

"Only because we let you." Harry said.

"That's what you think." Ron said.

"And you are *how* old now?" Hermione said. This hurt Harry even though he didn't show it, because he placed a great deal on what she thought. Just then a 7th year Ravenclaw named David walked by, stopped in front of Hermione, and gave her a peck on the check. Harry gave David a wonderful death glare. "Um, Ron, Harry, this is David my boyfriend. David, I believe you already know Ron and Harry."

"It is so nice to meet you both finally." David said.

"Yeah, you too." Ron said. Harry just stood there and continued to stare at him.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a whisper, elbowing him.

Taking David off to the side, Harry said to him. "If you hurt her and I find out about it and believe me I *will* find out about it, I will make you wish you were never born." With that Harry stormed onto the train, quickly followed by Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and ran after them, because despite his whispering she had heard what Harry said, leaving David standing on the platform, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "What the heck was that? You know, it's not your job to protect me, you're not my older brother." she screamed. But to herself she was thinking {If he is such a daft git why do I feel like throwing my arms around him and giving him a big kiss. What are you thinking?} she yelled at herself, {that's Harry that would be weird.}She shook her head and excused herself saying that she had to go apologize to David.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Ron ask.

"Don't be weird, it's Herm, we don't like each other like that." Harry said. {Stop lying to Ron, you know you love Hermione. It's not a total lie, *she* really doesn't feel that way about you.}

**********


	2. Feelings

Body A/N~ I have awful spelling so please don't rub it in. Disclamer from Chpt. 1 still stands and is carried over to alother chpts.

________________________________________________________________________

Feelings~(one week later)

"Just tell him how you feel," Hermione said to herself, "yeah, but you *know* he doesn't like you like that, to him your just Herm, his best friend, or worse his little sister, you don't want to ruin a great friendship, do you? 

Yeah, but his smile makes you go weak in the knees, the way you get lost in his deep green eyes, the way he stands up for you when anyone hurts you, you *know* you love him and you'll *never be happy just being his friend.

I know, but he's *Harry Potter*, famous before he could talk, why would he be interested in a mudblood, bookworm like you? 

Harry doesn't care about that sort of thing.

Doesn't he? How well do you really know him?" Hermione screamed in frustration, then fell to the floor crying.

**********

"Oh, Ron's right," Harry yelled at himself, "stop torturing yourself and just ask her out, I mean your rich, famous, and have been told on several occasions that you are extremely hott, quite charming, and have a nice arse,

Yeah, but Herm doesn't care about that, she goes for the 'brainy' guys, look at your grades, when it comes to that your an also-ran.

But she went to the dance with *Victor*.

But that was just a dance, and you're still not positive she didn't agree to go just to upset you and Ron, and besides she already has a boyfriend, *David*.

What don't you like about him any how, I mean you don't know him, {god, I sound like Herm}. Besides, Herm has always in the past been a great judge of character, except for Drake and every guy she's ever gone out with, but then again you're probably just jealous. There I've admitted it I'm jealous. I'm jealous of every guy Herm has ever smiled at, flirted with, kissed, or when referring to him doesn't add 'seriously, we're just friends.'" Harry threw his pillow at the wall, punctuating these last words. "You're her bestfriend, a protective older brother figure, and even though you don't want to ruin this relationship, you *know* it will *kill* you if you don't tell her soon." Just then he heard "Eurrrrrrrrgh"(Herm screaming). He rushed to her room but found that the door locked. "Herm,it's me, let me in, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he could hear the tears in her voice, "go away Harry, just, go away." 

{Go away!?! She's never told me to go away before. It must be David, I'm going to kill him, no killing him would be too merciful, he wanted to hurt him to cause him as much pain as he caused Hermione}. Harry stormed down the stairs and out of the Griffindor Commons Room, hoping to find David and give him a piece of his mind and hopefully a blackeye, bloody nose, fat lip, and a weeks rest in the hospital wing.

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed 


	3. Why Can't I tell him

Body A/N~ this is a very short chapter. don't get mad. It's only in here to bridge the two other chapters.

______________________________________________________________________________

Why can't I tell him?

As Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for dinner she saw Harry, he had David up against a wall, and looked as if he were ready to kill him. "Harry stop it," she yelled as she ran towards them. "Let him go. Harry, let him go." she pulled Harry away from David, who ran quickly away, "Harry I know what your thinking, and your wrong. I wasn't crying because of David."

"Then why *were* you crying?"

  
"I was crying because ..., because..., because ...," {How am I going to get out of this one} she thought. Just then Snape walked by.

"Off all the people, I'd think you, Head boy and girl, would know not to loiter in the hall, 10 points from Griffindor." He walked away. Harry and Hermione hurried off toward their next class, having missed dinner, the topic forgotten. {I never thought I'd say this} Hermione thought, {but I'm glad Professor Snape cane along when he did.} 


	4. The Truth be Told

Body A/N~ this is the Chapter all you H/H fans were waiting for, well maybe one of them. I would also like to say "plot, Ha, we don't need no stinking plot" I would also like to say that I'm leaving the Thank yous until the end of the story.

*****

(2 months Later)

"All right," Professor McGongall said, "today we will be transfiguring staff into a serpent. So pick your partners and get started" This year they were having transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, but Hermione raced over to be Harry's partner.

After class David came up to her, "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Okay." she said, wondering what was so important.

"Honey, you know I love you, but I don't think you feel the same way."

"Why would you say that.'

"Two months ago on the train you ran after harry without another word to me, we haven't spoken in weeks, and today in class you were Harry's partner, not mine."

"Harry needs more help in transfiguration then you." she said indignity.

"You love Harry!"

"I do not, I don't love him, *we're just friends*!"

"You know, you're a bloody awful liar, and quite sexy when your mad." he kissed her on her forehead, "But we're over." Hermione ran up to her room crying.

*****

"Herm, what's the matter?" Harry said as he slowly opened her door, which, in her haste she had forgotten to lock. "Was it David? Can I kill him *now*?" he sat down on the bed next to her."

"Yes it was, and no you can't"

"Please!" he begged, "if I don't people may think I'm going soft." this made her smile.

"No" she said jokingly. 

"Why?" he asked her suddenly and seriously. At this the smile left her face.

"Because he's right. We weren't working out."

"Oh?" he inquired.

"And he was right about something else."

"And what pray-tell might that be."

"You."

"Me?!"

"He was right, I love you." she started to cry.

"Oh Hermione, It's O.K.," he pulled her to his shoulder, "and do you know why it's O.K.?" he paused, not really wanting an answer, "Because I love you too."

"You..., you do?"

"Of course I do." he kissed her fiercely then passionately, then they sat for hours just kissing and staring into each others eyes.

*****

A/N~ yes they were *just* kissing, didn't Corinne have a talk with you about the gutter already? 


	5. What Happens Next

Body

(4 months 1 week later)

It was Christmas Break, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were having a late breakfast. Harry and Hermione had been holding hands all morning and kissing frequently. Professor Lupin, who had come back to teach DADA this year, walked up behind them. "Do you think I'll have to turn a hose on them in class on Monday."

"It would be funny." Ron said with a grin "as long as I don't get wet," then to the others, "Come on you two. I thought we were *supposed* to go to the library to study for our Potions test on Monday.

*****

Hermione gave Harry a kiss, "Promise you won't do anything stupid," she told him, "I don't think I could stand not being able to see you because you fell during a Quditch game."

"I'm insulted, I *never* do *anything* stupid." he said grinning.

"Uh-uh, yeah! What about that time you fell off because you tried to dodge a beaters bat and you flew into the bludger, and the time you fell off while showing off for Cho, and the time you..."

"All right, point taken, I promise" he kissed her, "Now go get a seat, I've got to change." she sat down on the closest bench and looked as if she were waiting for something. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny." he started tickling her sides.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." she kissed him, "Remember, you promised." 


	6. The Prom

Body A/N~ this would be the other chapter many H/H fans were waiting for. Or at least Corinne.

*****

( 4 months 2 weeks 3 days later)

"Are you almost ready?" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione appeared in front of her door. By popular vote of the students, it had been decided that muggle attire would be worn at the end of the year dance. Hermione floated down the stairs in her powder blue strapless evening gown with silver lace trim. "You look stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Hermione said, straitening the tie of Harry's tuxedo. She then proceed to put her hand on the arm that he offered her, as they went to join the rest of the 7th years in the Great Hall.

*****

Harry and Hermione sat at a table with Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Ginny (who came as Neville's date). They all sat and chatted quietly through out the dinner of the evening, no one ever really noticed what they were eating. Soon, the plates clearing and Dumbledore stood up, the room fell silent, "I would like to invite the head boy and head girl to start off our dancing portion of this dance with a waltz."

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. She accepted it and the walked to the dance floor as the band struck up a slow waltz. Soon the song ended and they were joined by other couple, but they never noticed. As far as they never noticed. As far as they were consider they were the only two people in the world. It was over all to soon, and the students were sent back to their rooms.

*****

Harry kissed Hermione passionately in front of her bed. She started to slip off his jacket. Slowly he unzipped the back off her dress. "Harry," she whispered, "I'm scared, I've never done this before."

"I know," he whispered just as quietly, "but we can learn together." he gracefully scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed.

*****

A/N~ We are now gracefully exiting this scene and leaving them to their own devises, because the author is starting to blush (lucky Herm). You may now forget what I said about the gutter and let your mind wonder freely. 


	7. Graduation

Body A/N~ I'm sorry I've not posted for so long (pesky homework). I have finished righting the story and now just need to finish posting it. I will also start the leak that Corinne, Katie D., and I are working on a joint Harry Potter Author Fic, (shhhhh, very hush, not).

Disclaimer~ All characters related to the Harry Potter canon belong to the goddess like JKR. I "borrowed" a few ideas from Corinne, Katie, Lori, & Tamora Pierce. I also might have unknowingly "borrowed" some things from other people. So if you think you've seen it before, it's probably not mine. To those people I can only say 2 things: imitation is the censorious form of flattery, and please don't sue (I have no money).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(the next morning)

Harry woke up and looked at the woman he had just shared a bed with. {She's beautiful.} he thought. {She looks like an angel, Finally my angel.} He brushed the hair out of her face, and bent over to kiss her. Hermione woke up and smiled at him. "Good morning sleepy head," Harry said, "Did you sleep well."

"I didn't sleep at all." She gave a soft chuckle and pulled him down on top of her.

He kissed her again, "Come on, as much as I'd like to stay here with you people will talk if we're any later for breakfast." And with that they both summoned their robes, and walked down to breakfast hand in hand.

******

"I am honored to introduce this years valedictorian," Professor McGonagall announced.

Hermione walked up to the podium, "Thank you, Professor. First I'd like to say what is on everyone's mind. I am outta here! Now that I said that, I would like to thank our professors and parents who have been here to support us these seven years. And this is where I ran out of ideas. So let's just take 5 minutes of silence to reflect on where we're going in these next few years. Then we'll get up and leave and pretend that I said something moving and deep, but no one remembers these speeches anyways."she walked back to her spot next to Harry.

******

Ron stopped them at the graduation banquet. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"Yes, well, we, um, slept in." Harry said, looking down guilty.

"Really, you must have been pretty tired to sleep in 'till lunch." Thomas said as he came up.

"Yes, well, it was a late night, with the dance and all." Harry said as a *very* red Hermione edged behind him.

"Yeah, the dance, sure." Thomas winked at Harry

"You two *really* thought we wouldn't figure it out?" Ron asked with a mock sense of being insulted.

"It's none of your damn business anyway!" Hermione shouted at them.

"Relax hon, just ignore them. Come on," Harry started to lead her away, "lets hit the buffet while there's still food."

"You're just going to let them talk like that!" she almost screamed at him.

Harry took her by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes, "Does what we did bother you?"

"No" she said, stunned that he even had to ask.

"Then why does it matter what they think about it?"

"Ok," she said, "you're right. I *am* getting a little hungry."

They went to stand in line for food. By half way though the line they still had nothing on their plates (They were eating it as fast as they could put it on their plates). Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. "Come on," he whispered, "lets go for a walk." He led her out the door. For a while they walked in silence. Finally they reached the rose garden. Suddenly Harry scooped her up, and set her on the stone bench. He quickly dropped to one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to revel a golden band with a blinding diamond mounted on it. "Herm, I love you more than life it's self," by this time tears of joy were streaming down Hermione's face, "And you would make me the happiest man in the world, if you would marry me."

"Yes, yes, course I'll marry you." She stood up, taking him with her. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~I'd like to thank Corinne for the speech which she supplied in my writers block. 


	8. Epologe(The Wedding)

Body (2 months, 1 week, 4 days, 14 hours, 30 minute, and 53 seconds, Hermione remember exactly)

Harry looked down the aisle, Hermione was at the end wearing a sleeveless white-gown, and a veil that hung down to her waist. The organ started playing the wedding march and she started walking towards him. She handed her bouquet-of-lilies to her maid-of-honor, Ginny. On Harry's other side was standing Sirus and Ron, Harry's best men. "We are gathered here today," Dumbledore started, they had ask him to preform the service. Harry stared at Hermione, the sunlight streaming on her hair from the beautiful stain glass window of the Madonna (A/N~ the Madonna is a name sometimes used for Mary). She smiled at him, that smile still made him go weak in the knees.

"*Harry*!" Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Huh," Harry muttered, shaking his head to clear it.

"He just asked you if you took Herm to be your wife." Ron whispered.

"Oh," Harry whispered to himself, he looked around, everyone was staring at him, Hermiones father was giving him a look to kill. Then Harry said in a very loud voice, "I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "You may kiss the bride." Harry lifted her veil and kissed her once, then kissed her again for good measure.

"Oh come on," Ron said, "Get a room, come up for air, you'll have an entire life time to to swap spit while playing tonsil hockey, we don't need to witness it." They all started to laugh.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile. The newly weds made their way down the aisle accompanied by the cheers of their friends, family, and occasional press, who were shooting confetti from their wands.

"What was that all about," Hermione ask Harry as they climbed on thier new double broom marked with a 'Just Hitched' sign.

"Lost in your beauty," he replied. She kissed him. There was a comminitive 'Ahhh' from the crowd accompanied by a 'What did I tell you two' from Ron. The broom slowly rose as Hermione held on to Harry's waist, and as clesha as it sounds, the flew of into the sun set.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Voldemort is NOT dead, he is just in hiding. I just decided that I didn't want to bother writing plot.

Thanks~ First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has R/R. 

I would like to also thank Corinne, Katie D., and Katie S. (who is not @ this time a fanfic author) for putting up with my random babbling, chicken scratch writing, and miss spelled words. 

Finally to Silveray, First I would like to know who you r to know for sure Mary is never called Madonna. I know for certain she is, my priest confremed that and, I'm no quoting Webster Dictionary, "Madonna- 1. Mary, mother of Jesus. 2. a picture or statue of Mary." So there! I also find it to be cowardly to so strongly criticize someone like that and then not leave away for them to defend themself to u. 


End file.
